1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for monitoring a selected item. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated system functioning via the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image communication systems span a variety of applications. One such application is security monitoring. Security monitoring typically involves system control and display functions located at a central station. The central station includes multiple emanating video-communication paths, each path connecting to a remotely-located display camera. Traditionally, the significant expense of security monitoring systems has limited their practicability to larger facilities.
Recent developments in communication standards and compression/decompression techniques have permitted enhanced security-system implementations. One generally described approach involves using a remote camera that responds to changes in motion or audio as a determining factor for transmitting captured video and audio data to the control station. Another approach uses a remote server station that connects to several cameras, with the server station coupling to a telephone line for reporting back-to the control station. These and other recent implementations are directed to markets ranging from retail shops to large industrial warehouses.
Widespread acceptance and usage of security-system implementations are largely a function of cost. As with most other systems, reduced cost is realized through cost-effective mass production. The initial costs to affect such a mass production, however, can be exorbitant. Moreover, widespread acceptance and usage of such technology cannot be forced, even when appropriately addressing the marketing needs and overcoming the exorbitant costs of the mass production equipment. Consequently, efforts to launch the appropriate technology for practicable acceptance and usage of security systems have been difficult.
Additionally, the security systems have revolved solely around homes. There has been no development of security or monitoring systems for use in monitoring items aside from homes. It would be beneficial to develop a security system that can be used for monitoring other items aside from homes. Such a system could be used for monitoring a day care center, an automobile repair shop, or other such item or location. It would also be beneficial if such monitoring system could be accessed via a communication system such as the Internet.